


A twitter love story  -  Lin-Manuel Miranda x reader

by Anafora_in_Velaris



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, Lin Manuel Miranda - Fandom
Genre: Banter, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, One Shot, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anafora_in_Velaris/pseuds/Anafora_in_Velaris
Summary: A series of tweets from Lin and y/n as they fall in love
Relationships: Lin-Manuel Miranda & Original Female Character(s), Lin-Manuel Miranda/Reader, Lin-Manuel Miranda/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	A twitter love story  -  Lin-Manuel Miranda x reader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duarda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duarda/gifts).



> This work was requested by @duarda

June 20th, 11 A.M.  
@y/n: I've just moved into a new apartment, and, apparently, the guy who wrote Hamilton lives next door.

June 21st, 3 P.M.  
@y/n: Why is he singing all the time, sir, I'm trying to watch a show.

June 23rd, 11 A.M.  
@Lin_Manuel: Met my neighbor while ugly-crying on my balcony because I was reading a sad book. And she was wearing a party dress at 10 A.M. I don't know which one of us should I be more concerned about.

June 23rd, 1 P.M.  
@y/n: Will my neighbor now think I've got my life together because he's seen me wearing a nice dress? Hopefully. Did I put that dress only because I'd forgotten to do laundry and had nothing else to wear? Maybe.

July 2nd, 7 A.M.  
@y/n: Jfc, can he stop singing for once? I've got the worst hangover of my life.

July 3rd, 6 P.M.  
@Lin_Manuel: Somebody just left a sticky note on my door telling me to stop singing at ungodly hours. Excuse me, but the world is my scene, and I REFUSE to stop performing.  
@abc1, responding to @Lin_Manuel: I bet it was @y/n  
@abc2, responding to @Lin_Manuel: @y/n NO 

July 3rd, 7 P.M.  
@Y/n, quoting @Lin_Manuel's tweet: Guys, I swear it wasn't me... though if I hear Under the Sea ONE MORE TIME AT 1 A.M. I'm throwing hands with him.

July 4th, 10 P.M.  
@Lin_Manuel: Happy 4th! Share this moment with people who bring positivity to this world, for example, my neighbor brought me cookies today!

@July 15th, 3 P.M.  
@y/n: @Lin_Manuel, plants on your balcony are dying. If you don't water them yourself, I'll buy a water gun and do it myself.  
@Lin_Manuel, responding to @y/n: Hello, neighbor! My lavender is now saved thanks to you!

*@Lin_Manuel and @y/n have followed each other*

July 25th, 9 P.M.  
@Lin_Manuel: I can hear @y/n singing Helpless, and I don't know if I should feel flattered. Or maybe it's a punishment for my singing at odd hours?  
@y/n, responding to @Lin_Manuel: oh, ffs, can't I just take a shower in PEACE?  
@Lin_Manuel, responding to @y/n: not if you're making my ears bleed.

July 30th, 3 P.M  
@y/n: I just slept for 15 hours, what'd I miss?  
@abc1, responding to @y/n: I understood that reference.  
@RandomFuckboy, responding to @y/n: This dick  
@Lin_Manuel, responding to @RandomFuckboy: nothing big then.

August 11th, 3 A.M.  
@y/n: Y'ALL I'M DRUNK AND I LOST MY KEYSSS TO THE APARTMENT WHAT DO I DOOO?

August 11th, 9 A.M.  
@y/n: @Lin_Manuel is a literal angel, bless his soul for helping me last night. Btw, I just found my keys...they were in my bag all that time.  
*attached is a photo of y/n with a coffee mug, clearly wasted. Lin's in the background, trying not to laugh.*

August 24th, 10 P.M.  
@Lin_Manuel: Did @y/n made me watch Legally Blonde? Maybe. Did I scream out in happiness when Elle won her case? Perhaps.  
@y/n, responding to @Lin_Manuel: You forgot to mention you almost cried during her final speech.  
@Lin_Manuel, responding to @y/n: That was supposed to stay between us!  
@JasCephasJones, responding to @Lin_Manuel: Hahahaha, @y/n I hope you recorded his reactions!

September 8th, 11 A.M.  
@Lin_Manuel: I've just learned to use "mood" and "wig" correctly. Old Man Miranda is no more.  
@ChrisJackson, responding to @Lin_Manuel: This reminds me of that "Hello, fellow kids!" gif

September 9th, 3 P.M.  
@Y/n: I heard @Lin_Manuel misuse "mood" and "wig" twenty times today.

September 9th, 3:30 P.M.  
@y/n: First time he's done it correctly today: We heard somebody outside yell at the top of their lungs, and his instinct was to say "big mood". FINALLY  
@DaveedDiggs, responding to @y/n: What have you DONE to the poor man

September 24th, 6 P.M.  
@Lin_Manuel: I decided to leave my past behind me. So if I owe you money, sorry, but I've moved on.  
@y/n, responding to @Lin_Manuel: PAY UP

September 25th, 7 P.M.  
@Lin_Manuel: do you ever see somebody smile, and your heart just goes "oh uh"

October 1st, 8 A.M.  
@y/n: It's officially spooky time!  
@Lin_Manuel, responding to @y/n: With a face like yours spooky time is a whole year event.  
@y/n, responding to @Lin_Manuel: rude  
@JasCephasJones, responding to @Lin_Manuel: rude  
@PhillipaSoo, responding to @Lin_Manuel: rude  
@ReneeGoldsberry, responding to @Lin_Manuel: rude

October 10th, 2 A.M.  
@y/n: Constantly, consistently, continually, you.

October 14th, 10 A.M.  
@y/n: "WhY aRE yoU SiNGle?" First of all, I suffer from a disease called "unattractiveness"  
@Lin_Manuel, responding to @y/n: then you must be asymptomatic   
@abc1, responding to @Lin_Manuel: that was SMOOTH  
@OakSmash, responding to @Lin_Manuel: *taking notes*

October 20th, 12 P.M.  
@abc2: aesthetic: @Lin_Manuel and @y/n's banter on twitter  
@abc3, responding to @abc2: seriously, when will they get together?

October 31st, 7 P.M.  
@Lin_Manuel: invited @y/n for Halloween and she insisted we wore matching costumes  
*attached is a photo of them wearing Morticia and Gomez Adams costumes*

November 1st, 11 A.M.  
@PopMagazine: Check ou our ranking of top 10 celebrity Halloween costumes.  
@abc1, responding to @PopMagazine: YALL @Lin_Manuel and @y/n are number one!

November 1st, 1 P.M.  
@ChrisJakson: there are two types of couples on Halloween  
*Attached is a photo of Lin and y/n in their costumes, and Chris with wife - Veronica wearing Mario and Luigi costumes.*  
@abc1, responding to @ChrisJakson: COUPLES? He said COUPLES! Guy's it's happening! Everybody stay calm!

November 3rd, 4 P.M.  
@y/n: Yeah, since the cat's out of the bag (thanks @ChrisJackson for breaking the news), here's us heading out for a date!  
*Attached is a mirror selfie of y/n and Lin in an elevator*  
@abc2, responding to @y/n: adopt me  
@DaveedDiggs, responding to @y/n: @Lin_Manuel looking FRESH  
@JasCephasJones, responding to @y/n: My beautiful darlings!

November 4th, 7 P.M.  
@CelebrityGossip: @y/n confirmes her alleged relationship with the Tony winner @Lin_Manuel  
@y/n, responding to @CelebrityGossip: make that Tony, Grammy, Pulitzer, and Emmy winner

November 15th, 9 P.M.  
@Lin_Manuel: In the room full of art, you prove to be the greatest masterpiece  
*attached is a photo of y/n looking at a painting in a museum*

November 20th, 6 P.M.  
@y/n: somebody tell @Lin_Manuel that downing five coffees in an hour is not a personality trait

November 30th, 2 P.M.  
@Lin_Manuel: somebody tell @y/n that downing a bottle of wine by herself in not a personality trait

December 25th, 8 P.M.  
@Lin_Manuel: Look at my GIRLFRIEND!   
*attached is a photo of y/n in a little black dress, sitting by the Christmas tree*

December 26th, 10 P.M.  
@y/n: A gift. All of it.  
*attached is a photo of her kissing Lin on the cheek*

Two years later

June 23rd, 11 P.M.  
@Lin_Manuel: My love. My best friend. My savior. My fiancee.  
*attached is a photo of y/n hand, with an engagement ring*


End file.
